Camera cranes are often used in motion picture and television production. The motion picture or television camera is typically mounted on a crane arm supported on a mobile base, dolly, or truck. Camera cranes generally have a crane arm supported on a base, with a camera platform at one end of the arm, and a counter weight at the other end. The crane arm can be pivoted by hand to raise and lower the camera, and also to pan to the left or right side.
Telescoping camera cranes have a telescoping arm that can extend and retract, providing far more capability than fixed length crane arms. The telescoping movement of the arm may be driven electrically or hydraulically. Generally, the crane operator uses a hand held controller to control the crane movement. The hand held controller is linked via a cable or wirelessly to the electrical or hydraulic drive system. Smooth movements reduce unwanted noise and stress on crane components. However, achieving smooth movements can be difficult to achieve, especially for less experienced crane operators. Accordingly, engineering challenges remain in designing an improved controller for a camera crane.